


Art for sallycandance's screenplay "Jack of All Times - The Witches of Avalon"

by mella68



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for sallycandance's screenplay "Jack of All Times - The Witches of Avalon"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jack of all Times](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/71484) by sallycandance. 



Summary provided by the author sallycandance: 

After Children of Earth, Jack desperately tries to outrun his grief, but finds he doesn't want to live like this. He decides to go to the island of Avalon, where a hidden sisterhood guards the secret of eternal life. Unfortunately, a gang of human flesh-eating aliens has also just landed on Avalon and tries to take over Earth. Jack must defeat the aliens and make up with the mother nun--only to discover that eternal life is not waiting for Ianto Jones. The dead will forever remain dead. As a parting gift (or punishment), the sisterhood sends Jack to the beginning of time, to learn patience all over again.

(This is the overall arch of the series: Jack in various different times, periods and places, always facing a monster-of-the-week/historical or historically fictional person of the week while also dealing with an overlapping plot).

Made for Spin Off Story Big Bang 2013

 

Storyboard Flashback:

 

Storyboard Endscene:

 

Opening Credits:


End file.
